Generally speaking, a power source for powered machines has a limited range of output rotation per minute (RPM). Because of this, most powered machines also employ a multispeed transmission to provide a greater range of machine speed, such as a continuously variable transmission (CVT). Typically, CVTs include a primary shaft and one or more countershaft type clutch shafts having rotating clutches. These countershaft CVTs require seals to accommodate the rotation of the multiple shafts, and further require devices that prevent auto-engagement of such CVTs. Consequently, these countershaft CVTs are large in size because of the multiple centerlines. Accordingly, in order to decrease fuel consumption, and thereby increase operational efficiency, powered machine designers are continually seeking ways to decrease the footprint of CVTs, while maintaining or increasing power throughput.
One attempt to solve the foregoing problem is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 8,303,448 (the '448 patent) to Kubota. The '448 patent is directed to a CVT having one centerline along which three planetary gear sets and two different clutch sets are positioned, and which fails to include any brakes. Furthermore, the two different clutch sets may be selectively engaged to provide only two forward speed ranges and two reverse speed ranges between an input and an output.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more problems set forth above and/or other problems associated with the prior art.